La malédiction de Cassandre
by Eejil9
Summary: Hermione n'avait jamais fait grand cas de la Divination. Elle avait toujours cru que les prophéties et les prédictions n'étaient qu'un ramassis de sornettes. Mais un jour, le Destin décida de lui montrer à quel point elle avait tort...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici un OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. C'est mon premier texte écrit lors de ma première nuit... Le principe est d'écrire un texte en une heure sur un thème donné... Bref, une heure, c'est court, et même si j'ai été inspirée, cet OS est bien plus elliptique qu'il ne devrait l'être. Cependant, j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu et de le publier tel quel. J'espère que ce ne sera pas incompréhensible...**

 **Le thème était : Prédiction**

 **Toutes les remarques, positives ou négatives, sont les bienvenues !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La malédiction de Cassandre**

\- Ce n'est pas possible, ça n'existe pas, il doit bien y avoir une explication rationnelle.

\- Hermione, je te rappelle que tu es une sorcière. Ta vie n'est pas rationnelle.

\- Bien sûr que si, ce n'est pas parce que les sorciers ne sont pas portés sur la science qu'on ne peut pas expliquer la magie. Tout peut-être expliqué de manière rationnelle.

\- Et bien moi, je te prédis que le futur te tombera dessus au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, fit Luna d'une voix rêveuse dont le ton démentait la gravité des propos. Un jour, tu verras que tout ça existe réellement. Et si j'étais toi, je me méfierais. Le Destin n'aime pas qu'on nie son existence.

Luna reprit son horoscope moldu et cessa d'écouter Hermione. Le débat qui les opposait prit fin comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Hermione soupira et reprit son roman. C'était un roman d'anticipation moldu, comme elle les aimait. Légèrement inquiétant, très engagé, et surtout, parfaitement réaliste. Elle ne doutait pas que la situation dont il parlait pût devenir réelle une dizaine d'années plus tard.

Elle se moquait bien de ce que pouvait dire Luna. De toute manière, les deux amies n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde, et ne le seraient jamais. Cela ne les empêchait pas de bien s'entendre, même si cela créait des débats aussi houleux que fréquents.

Ron arriva sur ces entrefaites.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là toutes les deux ?

\- On joue au bowling, je suppose que ça se voit, non ? fit Hermione en se levant pour embrasser son mari.

Luna pouffa, et Ron écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le bowling, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu es en train de te payer ma tête. En plus, ma question n'était pas si absurde que ça ! Vous êtes toutes les deux chez Harry et Ginny, alors qu'ils ne sont pas là.

\- Nous pourrions te retourner le compliment, fit Luna.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'éclater de rire. Quiconque ne connaissant pas Luna aussi bien qu'elle aurait été incapable de déceler la touche d'ironie au fond de sa voix rêveuse. Mais Hermione avait beau se disputer avec Luna, cela ne l'empêchait pas de la connaître très bien.

Ron haussa les épaules et arbora un air contrit.

\- Je suis un incompris !

Pourtant, il ne donna pas la moindre explication.

Hermione soupira et posa son livre.

\- Pas besoin de faire de mystères trop longtemps. On attend que Ginny et Harry reviennent de Sainte-Mangouste avec le bébé, et je suppose que tu es là pour la même raison.

Au même moment, la cheminée s'éclaira d'une flamme verte. Hermione et Luna sautèrent sur leur pieds, prêtes à accueillir les jeunes parents et leur petit James.

/

 _\- Oh toi, enfant née de la science et de la raison, entrée par hasard dans la magie. Par hasard, tu en sortiras, et seuls tes enfants et ton âme sœur se souviendront de ton nom, si tu n'accomplis pas ton Destin. Prend garde, la nouvelle lune approche, et décidera de la survie de ta Magie._

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Hermione fixait la femme qui lui faisait face avec perplexité. Elle était simplement entrée dans la boutique pour renouveler son nécessaire à potions de base, mais la vieille apothicaire n'avait pas semblé écouter sa demande. Bien au contraire, son regard s'était voilé, et elle avait débité des paroles sans queue ni tête d'une voix mécanique.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, madame. Un moment d'absence, que puis-je pour vous ?

Hermione resta un moment silencieuse, encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se reprit toutefois assez vite.

\- Il me faudrait les ingrédients nécessaires pour une potion anesthésiante pour bébé. Mon petit dernier fait ses dents, vous voyez...

Quand elle quitta la boutique, elle avait déjà presque oublié l'étrange prédiction...

Mais la nuit suivante, elle fit un rêve étrange. Luna, les yeux révulsés, lui criait que le destin la rattrapait, et qu'elle allait s'en mordre les doigts.

\- Comme les Troyens, tu n'as pas voulu écouter Cassandre. Tant pis pour toi ! hurla-t-elle avant de disparaitre, la laissant seule dans une étendue grise et morne.

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur. En prenant garde à ne réveiller ni Ron, ni Hugo qui dormait dans son berceau, elle quitta la chambre. En chemise de nuit, elle sortit de la maison et s'installa dans le jardin. L'herbe était humide, et la nuit de mai était fraîche, mais elle était trop troublée par son rêve pour s'en rendre compte.

Elle jeta un œil à la lune, et se remémora les paroles de l'apothicaire. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un long frisson.

Et si c'était vrai ? Et si la prédiction de la vieille femme se réalisait ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'allait pas commencer à croire à ces sornettes. Evidemment, il y avait eu la prophétie qui avait décidé du destin d'Harry... Mais la prophétie n'avait rien provoqué, Voldemort avait _choisi_ de la réaliser. Rien d'irrationnel là-dedans.

La jeune femme se leva brusquement. Elle avait du travail, il fallait qu'elle se lève tôt le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas le temps de divaguer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'accorder le luxe d'une nuit blanche.

Elle remonta se coucher.

/

La vie d'Hermione reprit comme si de rien n'était. La prédiction la hantait quelquefois, mais elle fermait les portes de son esprit à ce genre de malédictions. Son travail et ses enfants suffisaient à occuper ses pensées, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire tant d'efforts que cela...

Les jours passèrent, et ce souvenir s'effaça doucement de la mémoire d'Hermione.

Elle ne remarquait pas qu'un autre mécanisme commençait à agir lentement dans l'esprit des autres.

Une nuit, elle fut réveillée par les pleurs d'Hugo. Cela la surprit – il faisait ses nuits, désormais. Elle se leva rapidement, tenta de s'approcher du berceau, mais s'effondra avant d'y parvenir. Mais Ron avait le sommeil lourd, et cela ne l'éveilla pas.

Hermione était incapable de se relever. Elle se sentait vide, épuisée. Elle avait l'impression que cette force qui avait toujours circulé dans ses veines s'était tarie.

\- Ron... murmura-t-elle.

Son mari continua à ronfler comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ron... tenta-t-elle, plus fort.

Ce dernier émit un grognement.

\- Ron, aide-moi...

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un sceau d'eau sur la tête.

\- Oui, ma chérie ? s'exclama-t-il en sautant hors du lit. Ça ne va pas ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Je vais envoyer un patronus à Harry, il viendra garder les enfants, et on ira à Sainte-Mangouste.

Hermione émit un murmure affirmatif, et accompagna Ron au salon, en chancelant.

Quand Harry arriva, il donna l'accolade à Ron, qui l'attendait de pied ferme devant la cheminée.

\- Mais qui est cette Hermione que tu accompagnes à l'hôpital au milieu de la nuit ?

Hermione et Ron ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

\- C'est moi, murmura la jeune femme, trop épuisée pour s'exaspérer de l'humour déplacé de son meilleur ami.

\- Oh, eh bien, enchanté madame.

Nouveau regard éberlué.

\- Bon, on va y aller, trancha Ron.

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. Hermione se sentait mal, elle semblait à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

\- Vas-y d'abord, fit-il en lui tendant le pot de poudre de cheminette.

Hermione entra dans la cheminée en s'appuyant lourdement contre le manteau.

\- Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, cria-t-elle en jetant une poignée de poudre.

Il ne se passa rien.

Hermione, paniquée, tomba à genoux.

\- Ma chérie ! cria Ron en se précipitant.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

\- Ron, ma baguette...

Il partit en courant, atteint l'étage en un rien de temps, revint. Quand Hermione prit sa baguette, elle tenta d'invoquer sa flamme préférée. Il ne se passa rien. Elle tenta de jeter un simple lumos. Toujours rien. Des étincelles. Rien, toujours rien.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Des mois plus tard je me décide à poursuivre cette histoire, qui au départ était censée n'être qu'un OS.**

 **Elle fera donc sept chapitres en tout, assez courts pour rester équilibrés par rapport au chapitre initial que j'avais écrit en une heure. Ils sont terminés, bêtatés, par la merveilleuse Seonne que je ne remercierai jamais assez, pour ses conseils et ses encouragements. Je publierai à raison d'un chapitre par semaine.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et encouragée sur le premier chapitre, c'est grâce à vous que cette suite a vu le jour !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _\- Oh toi, enfant née de la science et de la raison, entrée par hasard dans la magie. Par hasard, tu en sortiras, et seuls tes enfants et ton âme sœur se souviendront de ton nom, si tu n'accomplis pas ton Destin. Prend garde, la nouvelle lune approche, et décidera de la survie de ta Magie._

Que n'avait-elle accordé plus de crédit aux prédictions de la vieille apothicaire tant qu'il était encore temps ?

Désormais, Hermione s'en mordait les doigts.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était là, prostrée dans son lit, tentant de traquer les erreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre au cours de cette existence dont elle était presque la seule à se souvenir.

Les mots de la prophétie étaient gravés dans son esprit. Comment avait-elle pu les oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde que cela n'avait aucune importance ? Elle croyait tellement en l'aspect tangible de sa vie, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que de simples mots pourraient tout changer.

Elle regrettait désormais, et les remords pesaient sur sa conscience autant que le chagrin pesait sur ses épaules. Elle était perdue. Elle avait mal, au corps et à l'âme. Dépourvue de sa magie, elle se sentait faible. Dépourvue de ses amis, elle se sentait invisible.

Ron avait tenté de la réconforter, mais elle voyait bien qu'il se sentait impuissant. Que dire à la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, lorsqu'elle perd ses pouvoirs ? Que dire à l'héroïne de guerre dont chacun a oublié l'action ?

Hermione se recroquevilla un peu plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que du sang dans ses veines. C'était seulement maintenant que la magie l'avait quittée, qu'elle remarquait qu'elle avait été là... Et le manque se faisait d'autant plus cruel.

Harry l'avait oubliée. Si elle se fiait à cette prophétie dont, désormais, elle ne pouvait plus douter, seuls Ron, Rose et Hugo se rappelaient d'elle.

Et ses parents ? Et ses amis ? Et l'Histoire de Poudlard, dont le paragraphe consacré à ses prouesses faisait sa fierté ?

Prise de frénésie, elle se leva. Elle saisit son volume favori sur la bibliothèque, et l'ouvrit compulsivement, à la bonne page.

Il n'y avait rien. Ron et Harry, seulement. Son rôle avait disparu. Son existence avait été gommée. Chacune des phrases présentes jadis, et dont elle se rappelait par cœur, était restée à la même place. Seulement, son nom avait été systématiquement remplacé par un autre. C'était tantôt Harry, tantôt Ron, qui réalisaient ses actions. Parfois, c'était Ginny, Luna ou Neville. Dans un mouvement de rage incontrôlable, Hermione jeta le livre sur le sol.

Comment une prophétie annonçant un futur irrémédiable pouvait-elle, en se réalisant, modifier le passé ? C'était tout le cours du temps qui était bouleversé. C'était absurde.

Hermione sentit ses joues se mouiller. Elle ne remarqua qu'au bout de quelques secondes que c'était elle qui pleurait.

En toute bonne foi, elle avait toujours dit qu'elle n'avait pas agi pour elle mais pour les autres, qu'elle ne demandait aucune reconnaissance... Mais voir l'œuvre de sa vie disparaître lui faisait mal.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'on lui volât ainsi son passé, son présent et son futur ?

Elle n'était sûrement pas la seule sorcière à ne pas croire à l'art de la Divination. Elle savait que de nombreux membres de l'Ordre étaient restés sceptiques vis-à-vis de la prophétie dont Harry avait fait l'objet à l'époque... Même Dumbledore avait affirmé qu'elle ne se réalisait que parce que les principaux concernés y avaient cru, que parce que Voldemort avait effectivement marqué Harry comme son égal.

Elle n'avait pas cru une seconde aux paroles de l'apothicaire, elle les avait même oubliées et pourtant...

Pourquoi le destin avait-il choisir de lui jouer un tour à elle, et pas à n'importe qui d'autre ?

/

\- Donc, nous sommes meilleurs amis ?

Hermione acquiesça, et Ron jeta à Harry un regard éloquent

Ils avaient fait un tour à Sainte-Mangouste, mais les médicomages n'avaient rien pu pour elle : elle n'était pas une sorcière, son traitement n'était pas de leur ressort. S'ils voulaient sortir Hermione de son mauvais pas, ce n'était pas à l'hôpital qu'il fallait aller, mais au Département des Mystères.

Au moins.

\- Mais depuis combien de temps se connaît-on ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Dix-huit ans, maintenant.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Et tu es la femme de Ron, et la mère de ses enfants ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, je me demande d'où sortent ces enfants pour toi, si je ne suis pas l'épouse de Ron...

Harry se gratta frénétiquement le crâne.

\- Ils sont les enfants de deux moldues différentes avec qui Ron a vécu un temps, mais il les élève seul.

Hermione prit son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Le Ministère niait son existence, ses meilleurs amis ne se souvenaient pas d'elle, et voilà qu'elle n'était même plus la mère de ses enfants ?

Son désespoir sembla toucher Harry.

\- Ecoute... Hermione. Je vous crois. Mais j'aimerais qu'on me raconte la vraie histoire. Je veux savoir quel rôle tu as joué pendant tout ce temps, même si... même si je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Hermione redressa le menton, essuya son nez d'un revers de main et hocha la tête.

\- A condition que tu me racontes ce dont toi, tu te souviens. J'échange la vraie histoire contre la fausse.

Le Survivant accepta de bonne grâce, et se mit à raconter aussi précisément qu'il le pouvait.

Et le récit que fit Harry de déçut pas Hermione. L'ironie du sort la frappait de plein fouet. Chaque instant de son passé était remplacé par un subterfuge. Harry et Ron trouvaient seuls les solutions à leurs problèmes, ou bien lisaient le bon ouvrage de leur propre initiative...

Hermione sentait une douleur sourde se déployer dans sa poitrine, comme si son cœur lui faisait littéralement mal. Mais c'était surtout cette sensation de vide qui la gênait. Sa magie lui manquait, autant que son passé. Elle se sentait amputée d'une partie d'elle-même.

Le plus douloureux était sans doute de se rendre compte qu'à aucun moment de sa vie, elle n'avait été indispensable. Ce fourbe destin remplaçait chaque détail par un autre, et lui prouvait que rien n'aurait été différent sans elle.

Incapable d'en entendre plus, elle se leva brusquement, s'excusa brièvement auprès de Harry qui n'avait pas achevé son récit, et sortit s'asseoir sur le pas de la porte. L'air frais ne lui fit aucun effet...

Elle comprenait son erreur... En une cruelle prise de conscience, elle découvrait maintenant que chacune de ses actions avait été dictée par une instance plus grande, plus forte... Et ce n'était pas la science, c'était bien le Destin. Le Destin avait introduit la magie dans sa vie, il l'avait rendue amie avec Harry et Ron, il avait fait d'elle une héroïne... Et, devant son ingratitude, il avait décidé de tout lui reprendre. Quitte à changer le cours du temps.

Désormais, elle savait, elle avouait avoir été présomptueuse, elle suppliait le Destin de changer les choses à nouveau... Mais était-il encore temps ? Rien, dans la prophétie, ne laissait entendre un possible retour en arrière, une fois l'erreur faite.

Elle sentit une petite main lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

C'était Rose. Hermione sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle remerciait le Destin qui, dans sa cruauté, lui avait laissé ce qui comptait les plus : ses enfants.

\- Je pleure parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave, ma chérie. Je ne peux plus faire de magie.

Difficile de lui dire que le monde entier avait rayé son existence du cours du temps. Il n'était pas très utile de l'affoler outre mesure. De toute manière, si Hermione ne parvenait pas à revenir en arrière, elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Rose se rendrait vite compte que sa maman avait désormais moins de consistance de son amie imaginaire...

Et l'horreur dans le regard de sa fille, si jeune, et pourtant si sage, frappa Hermione au cœur. Entre l'incompréhension de son ami qui l'avait oubliée, le désespoir de son enfant, et cette sensation de vide qui la clouait au sol, elle ne savait plus... Elle avait oublié qui elle était, autant que les autres.

Sa vie n'était plus rien.

Elle se repassait en boucle cette maudite prophétie qui ne lui donnait aucune chance de retour. Comment ce cauchemar avait-il pu devenir sa réalité ? Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Elle secoua la tête. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs et ses amis, elle se demandait pourquoi. Il n'était plus temps. La véritable question, celle qu'elle aurait dû se poser immédiatement, était comment. Comment allait-elle faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ?

Déterminée, elle prit la décision de se rendre chez la maudite apothicaire qui avait eu des mots si durs à son égard. La vieille sorcière ne se souviendrait sans doute plus d'elle, comme tous les autres, mais peut-être aurait-elle la clef qui lui manquait. Peut-être une nouvelle prédiction s'échapperait-elle de son regard révulsé et de sa voix d'outre-tombe. Comment savoir ?

Une nouvelle vague de désespoir frappa Hermione lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rendre seule sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il lui fallait l'aide de Ron. Elle aimait son mari du fond du cœur, mais elle appréciait aussi son indépendance. En perdant sa magie, elle avait perdu tout ce qui lui permettait de rester autonome parmi les sorciers.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi seule, et elle n'avait jamais eu autant besoin des autres.

Ron l'accompagna sans rechigner. Il traînait dans son regard une ombre qu'Hermione ne préférait pas analyser : peur ? Regrets ? Doute ? Elle espérait simplement qu'il n'allait l'abandonner, lui aussi...

L'apothicaire était toujours là, après les années qui avaient passé. Pour tenter le destin, Hermione lui demanda de quoi soulager les dents d'un bébé...

Elle lui confia les ingrédients sans une parole mystérieuse. Ron, à l'extérieur, observait leur manège avec attention.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione décida de tout raconter à l'apothicaire, depuis le début.

\- Madame, excusez-moi, mais je vous ai simplement demandé ces plantes pour m'assurer de quelque chose. Auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder, c'est très important ?

Soufflée, la vieille dame accepta. Le Destin semblait jouer en la faveur d'Hermione, pour une fois. A la fin du récit pourtant, l'apothicaire secoua la tête en grimaçant.

\- Désolée, madame, mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'épisode que vous me racontez, et je n'ai jamais été très douée pour la divination. Je vous conseille de contacter quelqu'un de compétent, au Ministère, mais j'espère de tout cœur que vous réussirez à retrouver la place qui était la vôtre. Maintenant, je pense que vous devriez sortir. Votre mari et sa mine d'enterrement effraient les clients.

Hermione quitta la boutique. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle se voyait mal entrer au Ministère, descendre au tout dernier étage et frapper à la porte.

Et puis, elle se souvint de cette phrase prononcée par Luna des années auparavant, lors de la naissance de James. Sur le Destin, justement. Peut-être était-ce dans cette direction qu'il fallait chercher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Avec un peu de retard, le troisième chapitre !**

 **Toujours merci à Seonne pour son super bêtatage ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4**

* * *

Après tout, Luna était bien la seule qui puisse écouter l'histoire qu'Hermione avait à raconter sans ciller. Elle ne douterait pas une seconde, elle. Parce que celle qui avait un jour été la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ne se faisait pas d'illusions, Harry ne la croyait qu'à moitié, et espérait encore qu'il s'agissait d'une vaste plaisanterie orchestrée par Ron et une de ses nouvelles conquêtes moldues.

Elle s'y rendit donc, en transplanage d'escorte puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser le réseau de cheminée. Sur sa demande, Ron la laissa frapper et se tint en arrière, afin que la personne qui ouvrirait la porte voie en premier celle qui s'était désormais effacée de toutes les mémoires.

Luna ouvrit la porte de l'étrange maison biscornue qu'elle partageait avec son mari, Rolf Scamander.

\- Bonjour ! dit-elle de son habituelle voix aérienne. On se connait non ?

Elle fronçait ses jolis sourcils blonds, comme si elle tentait de mettre la main sur un souvenir qui s'obstinait à lui échapper.

\- Désolée, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Ron quitta l'ombre du buisson de ravegourdes derrière lequel il était caché, espérant que cela permettrait à Luna de retrouver la mémoire. Cela la fit simplement froncer les sourcils un peu plus fort.

\- Ron... C'est vraiment bizarre j'ai l'impression que cette situation me dit quelque chose, et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'ai pourtant plutôt bonne mémoire, habituellement... Bon, entrez, et expliquez-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Ils obtempérèrent, et se retrouvèrent immédiatement avec une tasse d'infusion de ravegourde dans les mains. Ils n'avaient jamais osé lui dire qu'ils détestaient ça, et que ce breuvage était lié dans leurs mémoires à des souvenirs aussi mauvais que douloureux.

Hermione fit son récit pour la énième fois. Et chaque fois était plus douloureuse que la précédente : en racontant ce dont elle et Ron étaient les seuls à se rappeler, elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle réalisait à quel point elle avait été sotte de ne pas croire au destin et à ses malédictions.

Luna l'écouta patiemment, comme elle seule était capable d'écouter : on avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là, mais ailleurs, dans un lieu où les paroles prononcées ont un corps et où il suffit de les regarder pour les comprendre.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur : elle se rendait compte d'à quel point elle aimait Luna. Elle avait déjà eu la même impression en voyant Harry. Ils l'avaient oubliée, et c'était comme si elle avait eu besoin de cette occasion pour les redécouvrir, et se rendre compte à quel point son quotidien, tout ce qu'elle chérissait, était fragile.

Qu'aurait-elle fait si Ron et les enfants l'avaient oubliée, eux aussi ?

Elle soupira. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle se pose cette question. Elle ignorait à quelles extrémités le désespoir pouvait la pousser... Une chose était sûre : les choses auraient pu être bien pires, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Une fois le récit d'Hermione terminé, Luna prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Ils y étaient habitués désormais, à ces instants de vide assez étranges qu'il y avait toujours lors de leurs conversations avec la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas du genre à meubler le silence si elle n'avait rien à dire, et c'était sans doute une conduite très sage.

Elle finit par relever le menton, observer Hermione avec toute la tristesse du monde dans le regard, et se mit à chuchoter doucement :

\- Je te crois, Hermione. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours même si je ne me souviens pas de toi. J'ai l'impression que tu es mon amie alors que je n'ai aucun souvenir... Ton récit sonne vrai. Si je comprends bien, le Destin a décidé de te punir de cette rationalité exagérée qui était ton maître-mot. Ce n'est pas vraiment injuste, mais c'est cruel, et je partage ta douleur. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose à faire contre cela, et je ne suis certainement pas qualifiée pour élaborer des sorts chargés de contrer les desseins du Destin. Cependant...

Elle se tut quelques secondes. Hermione avait beau avoir l'habitude des blancs dans ses conversations avec Luna, elle n'y tenait plus.

\- Cependant ? pressa-t-elle.

\- Cependant, répondit Luna avec un regard à la fois compréhensif et accusateur, je pense que, s'il existe une chance d'inverser le processus, cela ne se fera pas par la magie, vu que tu ne peux pas faire de magie, mais par un travail sur toi. Je pense qu'il faut que tu reconnaisses l'existence du destin et...

\- Je ne peux que la reconnaître, vu les tours qu'il me joue.

Luna se tourna vers Ron.

\- Elle interrompt toujours les gens comme ça ?

Ce dernier acquiesça en silence.

\- Bref, reconnaître son influence n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que tu l'acceptes.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Donc, puisque le tour que me joue le Destin ne me plait pas, il faut qu'il finisse par me plaire pour que je retrouve ma vie d'avant. C'est absurde, on dirait un mauvais conte pour enfant.

\- Je pensais pourtant que certains épisodes de vos vie vous avaient prouvé qu'il y a beaucoup de vérité à chercher dans les contes pour enfants, contra Luna.

Mouchée, Hermione ne répondit rien. Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Luna avait raison, même si ce n'était pas la solution à tous ses problèmes, elle devait faire un travail sur elle-même. Elle devait abandonner ses vieux réflexes, qui lui avaient déjà joué des tours, et cesser d'être constamment sceptique à l'égard de ce qui s'écarte un peu de la logique commune.

Cela ne lui rendrait peut-être pas sa vie, mais cela lui permettrait de progresser, pour le moins.

\- Hermione ? demanda Luna de sa voix aérienne. Est-ce que tu es allée voir tes parents ?

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de me rendre compte qu'ils m'ont oubliée une seconde fois... C'est une torture que je n'ai pas envie de m'infliger.

Luna secoua la tête, un vague sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais je pense que tu devrais y aller tout de même. Tu y trouveras peut-être les clefs de l'inversion du mauvais sort.

Hermione haussa les épaules. De toute manière, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer était l'espoir que ce qui lui arrivait pouvait être contré. Si elle refusait de rendre visite à ses parents, que ferait-elle ? Elle rentrerait chez elle, et laisserait libre cours à cette angoisse qu'elle bâillonnait du mieux qu'elle pouvait depuis la nuit précédente. Elle irait peut-être faire un tour au département des Mystères, et après ?

Il valait mieux prolonger la quête, quel qu'en soit le prix. Parce qu'elle savait que, si elle ne le faisait pas, la folie la guettait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

Après sa visite à Luna, Hermione n'eut pas la force d'aller directement chez ses parents. Elle avait peur de leur réaction, et avait eu suffisamment d'émotions fortes pour le moment, d'autant plus que son corps, vidé de sa magie, était désespérément faible.

Arrivée chez elle, elle s'occupa de ses enfants, tentant d'oublier l'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre. Elle aurait pu croire un instant que rester enfermée avec les trois seules personnes qui se rappelaient son existence lui aurait accordé une sorte de répit : il n'y avait plus de discours, d'explications, de présentations... Plus de questions atroces et d'impuissance. Seulement, c'était plus compliqué que cela... Chacun des gestes du quotidien était une épreuve. Toutes les fois où elle tendit la main vers la poche où elle gardait toujours sa baguette inutile, pour se rendre compte que cela ne lui servirait à rien. Les réflexes ont la vie dure...

Elle prépara le repas à la moldue, et chacun de ces gestes dont elle avait peu à peu perdu l'habitude lui rappela sa malédiction. Elle était comme Prométhée : chaque seconde, le vautour du Destin lui dévorait les entrailles... Elle ignorait quel feu elle avait dérobé, quel dieu elle avait offensé... Mais sa colère était terrible.

Après le repas, elle coucha les enfants, et retrouva Ron dans le salon. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à agir le plus normalement possible depuis le début de la journée, mais Hermione voyait bien qu'il était aussi troublé qu'elle. Peut-être plus.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- On trouvera une solution, Hermione, souffla-t-il, le nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Et s'il n'y en a pas ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure qu'elle peinait à reconnaître.

\- S'il n'y en a pas, on se débrouillera. L'affaire marche bien, mon salaire suffira. Si tu ne veux pas rester à la maison, tu pourrais reprendre des études à l'université moldue, dans quelques années, avoir un travail, ton indépendance. Et même dans la société sorcière... Ton intelligence, tu ne l'as pas perdue. Tu pourrais écrire des livres, même devenir professeur, que sais-je ? Je me souviens de toi, les enfants se souviennent de toi, l'essentiel est là. Le Destin a peut-être chamboulé notre vie, mais il y a un bonheur qu'il n'a pas pu nous prendre. On se débrouillera, Hermione, je te le promets.

Hermione tourna vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes. C'étaient des larmes de tristesse et de joie mêlées, des larmes douces-amères, qui savent ce qu'elles perdent mais sont heureuses de ce qu'elles gardent. Des larmes chargées de contradiction.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison. Evidemment, cela n'allait pas chasser sa tristesse, en tous cas pas pour le moment mais... D'une certaine manière, cela rendait son existence moins désespérée, et son avenir moins noir.

Plus que ses mots, c'était la présence de Ron qui allégeait sa peine. Son bras sur son épaule, son pouce qui caressait distraitement le haut de son bras, son souffle dans ses cheveux. Hermione s'appuya contre lui, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Là où elle était, rien de grave ne pouvait plus lui arriver.

/

\- Allez, courage, tu peux le faire.

Hermione était figée face au pavillon qu'habitaient ses parents, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Elle avait déjà vécu ce moment. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée face à un pavillon, un autre, prête à s'expliquer avec deux personnes qui lui étaient chères et pour qui elle était une inconnue. Cela lui avait demandé un effort surhumain.

Sauf qu'à l'époque, elle était l'unique responsable, et surtout, ses bonnes intentions la protégeaient. Mais il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela, seulement l'amertume d'un châtiment injuste et la peur.

Elle s'était confrontée à des amis, elle avait vu Molly le matin même pour déposer les enfants – Harry lui avait déjà tout raconté, cela lui évitait de longs discours – ses parents ne seraient sûrement ni les premières, ni les dernières personnes aimées à la fixer d'un œil vide et indifférent.

Mais là, c'était plus dur. Elle n'avait pas l'appui de Ron. Elle n'avait aucune chance de les convaincre, et ne pouvait pas se contenter d'agiter sa baguette pour leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Elle était totalement démunie.

\- Hermione, si tu n'y vas pas, c'est moi qui sonne.

Ron était inflexible. Lui qui avait toujours été un peu effacé, un peu en retrait, à faire beaucoup de bruit sans jamais réellement se prononcer, écrasé sans doute par la prestance de son meilleur ami et de sa femme, tirait visiblement sa confiance des événements. Comme s'il fallait palier l'impuissance de son épouse.

Il appuya la main contre son dos et la poussa légèrement. Cela suffit à Hermione. Elle chercha le regard bleu de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps désormais, comme pour y puiser le courage qui lui manquait, et grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte du pavillon.

Ron, qui l'avait talonnée de près, sembla attendre qu'elle appuie sur la sonnette. Ainsi, il ne lui faciliterait la tâche d'aucune manière... D'un certain côté, elle savait qu'il avait raison : si elle voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant, elle devait initier les étapes, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même.

La main tremblante, elle appuya sur le bouton, entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte.

Elle dut résister à l'envie de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle perçut nettement le bruit de la clef qui tournait dans la serrure.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama la voix de sa mère.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement et tomba dans les bras de la femme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se rendit compte que son rythme cardiaque était bien trop élevé, elle entendait son propre sang battre dans ses tempes.

\- Maman, tu... Tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Evidemment que je me souviens de toi, une mère n'oublie pas sa fille.

Hermione se garda bien de lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait au sortir de l'adolescence.

\- Mais je dois avouer que les choses sont... bizarres. Enfin, entrez, je viens de préparer du thé.

Son interlocutrice n'osa pas demander ce qui était « bizarre ». Elle se contenta de suivre dans le living-room qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Son père arriva sur ces entrefaites, l'embrassa et serra la main de Ron. Il avait l'air de les reconnaître, lui aussi, mais semblait très perturbé.

L'angoisse qui s'était envolée des épaules d'Hermione quand sa mère avait prononcé son nom refit progressivement surface. Le malaise de ses parents n'augurait rien de bon. Quel nouveau tour le destin avait-il bien pu lui jouer ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Alors j'ai un peu l'impression de parler seule vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup (pas du tout en fait) de retours depuis que j'ai repris cette histoire mais... Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Jean Granger revint avec plusieurs tasses de thé et des biscuits. Hermione se servit en silence, attendant la révélation que ses parents ne manqueraient pas d'aborder, elle en était sûre. Seulement, le silence, lourd et inconfortable, pesait sur la pièce.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui est... bizarre ?

Jean soupira.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être amnésique. Qu'il y a un drôle de vide dans mon esprit... Ton père ressent les choses exactement de la même façon. Je sais que j'ai une fille, nommée Hermione, née en 1979. Je me souviens de son enfance, de sa soif d'apprendre, de ses bêtises d'enfance. Je sais aussi qu'elle est mariée à un certain Ron et qu'elle a deux enfants, un petit garçon et une petite fille. Et c'est tout. Je n'ai aucun souvenir lié à toi entre tes onze ans et hier, et, ceux qui sont liés à tes enfants ou ton mari sont... étrangement flous. Et j'ai l'étrange impression que ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. En fait, ça m'a frappée hier matin mais, je ne saurais pas dire... Enfin, si j'avais été la seule à ressentir les choses ainsi j'aurais craint un Alzheimer mais ton père... Enfin, si tu es venue c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose...

Hermione se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Elle allait encore devoir raconter. Pire encore, il fallait qu'elle explique l'existence de la magie à ses parents, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite, puisque le professeur McGonagall s'en était chargée à l'époque...

Cette tâche lui paraissait insurmontable.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de noter au passage l'incroyable intelligence de sa mère, qui avait remarqué les anomalies dues au jeu du Destin alors même qu'elle n'avait plus connaissance de l'existence de la magie. Hermione était modeste mais réaliste, elle savait qu'elle était d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne... Jamais elle n'avait douté que ce talent qui lui avait tant servi – même s'il n'avait pas été indispensable, elle le remarquait désormais – elle l'avait hérité de sa mère... Cette femme était son modèle depuis la plus tendre enfance, ses raisonnements, sa logique, les livres qui traînaient partout dans la maison. Hermione était convaincue qu'elle était devenue dentiste, mais qu'elle aurait pu choisir tous les métiers du monde. Tout aurait été à la portée de cette femme si forte...

Et pourtant, le Destin lui avait choisi une route. Celle de donner naissance à une petite sorcière. En prenant la magie d'Hermione, il n'avait pas fait qu'une seule victime...

Forte de cette certitude, Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre la parole, pour tout raconter à ses parents. Après tout, l'intelligence de sa mère et la bienveillance de son père étaient tout ce qu'elle aurait pu souhaiter. C'était plus facile à affronter que l'indifférence de Molly ou l'ébahissement de Harry... Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'en était pas capable. A chaque récit qu'elle faisait, elle avait l'impression d'affabuler un peu plus. Comme si ce passé qu'elle, son mari et ses enfants étaient les seuls à connaître désormais, perdait petit à petit sa réalité... Elle commençait à en avoir honte, à ne plus savoir comment présenter ce qui, étrangement, sonnait comme un mensonge.

Comme si, les jours passant, son passé et le passé réinventé par le destin s'écartaient de plus en plus... Allait-elle finir, elle aussi, par devenir amnésique ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Ron qui prit la parole.

\- Effectivement, expliqua-t-il, il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais pour que vous compreniez, nous devons revenir très loin en arrière. A l'époque où Hermione avait onze ans, en fait...

La jeune femme laissa son mari raconter. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que, lui aussi, avait des talents de conteur. Ce n'était jamais lui qui rendait compte de leurs aventures après tout... Elle se dit qu'il aurait gagné, à l'époque déjà, à être moins effacé.

Ron racontait d'une voix automatique. Les paroles sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il y prenne garde. Car en réalité, c'était Hermione qu'il regardait. Son Hermione, sa guerrière, sa battante, la femme de sa vie, qui, en quelque jours, avait failli se briser.

Il avait lu sur son visage, ces derniers jours, l'angoisse, l'abattement qui guettait. Il avait vu au fond de son regard cette folie latente qui avait remplacé la magie... Et désormais, au fil de son récit, mot après mot, il voyait le courage et la détermination refaire surface. Elle avait les yeux plus vifs, le port de tête plus droit, la respiration plus apaisée. Tout en elle trahissait ce courage et cette volonté de s'en sortir qui l'avait quittée les jours précédents. Elle avait peut-être perdu sa magie, mais elle n'avait pas changé. Elle se battrait contre ce Destin qui lui jouait de bien mauvais tours, et pas une seconde Ron ne doutait qu'elle retrouverait les pouvoirs qui lui avaient été volés. Car depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient toujours accompli l'impossible, et plus grâce à elle que grâce à Harry, quoi qu'en puissent dire toutes ces personnes qui avaient oublié son rôle.

Cette femme qui avait été oubliée par le monde qu'elle avait sauvé brillait d'un espoir nouveau qui illuminait la pièce.

Ses parents le voyaient-ils ? Ron l'ignorait... Peut-être était-il le seul à même de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, comme il était, après tout, le seul à se souvenir. L'injustice qui frappait sa femme, son amie de toujours, l'indignait plus qu'elle ne l'abattait... Ils allaient se battre. Ils allaient y arriver.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, les parents d'Hermione restèrent muets de surprise. On l'aurait été pour moins, pensa Ron. Ils ne savaient comment réagir face à l'histoire abracadabrantesque qu'il venait de leur servir.

Il voyait le découragement poindre dans le regard d'Hermione... Elle avait peur qu'ils ne les croient pas, qu'ils leur rient au nez. Alors, Ron sortit sa baguette.

D'un habile tour de poignet, il fit apparaître une nuée de petits oiseaux, les mêmes que ceux qu'Hermione lui avait un jour jetés à la figure, quand ils étaient en sixième année. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça : ce n'était pas son type de magie, habituellement. Seulement, en ce moment précis, c'était ce qui lui paraissait convenir le mieux. Il les laissa voleter un peu sous le regard ébahi de ses beaux-parents, avant de les faire disparaitre.

Puis, Hermione prit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

\- Est-ce que vous nous croyez ?

\- Evidemment, ma chérie, répondit Jean Granger du tac au tac.

Ron en soupira de soulagement. Depuis cette nuit d'horreur où Hermione avait perdu ses pouvoirs, c'était la première chose positive : les parents d'Hermione se souvenaient d'elle et la soutenaient. Ils allaient pouvoir repartir du début, pour reconquérir cette vie qui leur avait été volée.

Hermione aussi soupira, prise d'un soulagement indescriptible. Ron vit la tension qui nouait ses épaules disparaître d'un coup de ses épaules, comme si elle avait grandi de dix centimètres en l'espace d'une réplique de sa mère.

Et pour cause... Pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs malheurs, elle avait trouvé une personne qui acceptait pleinement ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer... Ce n'était pas anodin, non plus, qu'elle ait trouvé ce soutien en la personne de sa mère : elle pouvait désormais tout reprendre du début, pour retrouver la place qui était la sienne.

Elle exposa ses conclusions à Ron, tandis qu'ils retournaient chercher leurs enfants pour rentrer.

\- Je suis rassurée, lui expliqua-t-elle, d'avoir toujours une existence dans le monde moldu. Si jamais les choses ne reviennent pas dans l'ordre, si jamais je ne peux plus inverser la prophétie... Je pourrai toujours trouver un petit boulot chez les moldus. Pour être indépendante et continuer à vivre ma vie. Je pourrai peut-être, par exemple commencer à travailler dans une librairie...

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, Ron aperçut du coin de l'œil une étincelle jaillir de la paume de la main droite de sa femme. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois : ce n'était pas possible... Il n'en dit pas un mot : cela ne servait à rien de faire de faux espoirs à cette pauvre Hermione qui avait déjà tant souffert. Surtout maintenant qu'elle commençait, enfin, à partir du bon pied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction. Merci à CrazyFrog207 pour sa gentille review anonyme !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors que la veille encore, elle avait tout fait pour prolonger ses recherches, quitte à tenter l'impossible, Hermione décida de ne pas se rendre au Département des Mystères, chose qui, du fait de son statut de moldue, lui aurait causé les plus grandes difficultés. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de voir encore cette compassion légèrement condescendante dont avaient fait preuve les médecins de Sainte Mangouste. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de devenir le cobaye d'expériences douteuses. Elle savait que les moldus étaient encore considérés comme négligeables pour bon nombre de sorciers... en perdant sa magie, elle avait perdu sa place dans la société. Au-delà de l'amnésie collective dont faisaient preuve tous ceux qu'elle avait sauvés, dans une autre réalité, en devenant moldue, elle avait aussi perdu ses droits.

Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais elle avait perdu l'espoir. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait ressenti de l'indignation, aurait cherché à changer les choses... mais pour le moment, elle était seulement lasse. Elle désirait avant tout cesser de courir, cesser de chercher. Avec la magie, l'énergie débordante qu'elle avait autrefois l'avait quittée. Elle ne voulait plus d'aventures, plus de quêtes, plus de missions ou de causes perdues. Elle désirait une petite vie tranquille, avec un travail facile, Ron et ses enfants...

Elle en avait assez de se battre... D'autant plus qu'elle sentait désormais que se battre n'avait aucun sens : jamais elle n'avait été indispensable, à quoi bon se décarcasser si d'autres pouvaient le faire aussi bien...

Jamais un tel découragement ne l'avait frappée.

Ron avait bien essayé de la pousser à chercher, à creuser encore... Il voyait celle qu'il aimait s'éteindre alors qu'il avait cru qu'elle se relevait enfin...

Hermione lui expliquait qu'elle n'était pas désespérée mais résignée, qu'elle n'abandonnait pas mais acceptait son sort. Leurs discussions étaient toujours les mêmes :

\- Tu n'as pas tout essayé !

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, au Département des Mystères, ils n'ont jamais réussi à donner de la magie aux cracmols, ça ne marchera pas non plus avec moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Un jour, lassée de se disputer avec Ron, alors qu'il n'y avait plus que lui dans sa vie, elle se décida à lui faire part de sa théorie la plus folle, celle qui dormait dans un coin de son esprit depuis sa discussion avec Luna :

\- Tu sais... J'ai souvent l'impression que le Destin m'a punie parce que je ne croyais pas en lui, et que je pensais que nous étions ce que nos choix avaient fait de nous. J'avais raison d'un côté, nous sommes nos choix, mais il y a quelque chose qui nous pousse. Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être une sorcière, c'est le hasard, ou le Destin qu'importe, qui m'a donné cette magie. Tout aurait pu être différent même avec les mêmes décisions de chacun, et c'est ce que signifie ce qui m'arrive. Et j'ai l'impression que s'il y a un moyen de me sortir de tout ça, c'est en cessant de me battre contre un Destin qui m'a punie de m'être trop battue. Je ne sais pas si les choses peuvent devenir comme avant, mais s'il y a une seule chance, c'est en acceptant que j'y parviendrai. J'accepte mon sort, et j'accepte l'existence du Destin. Demain j'irai chercher un travail moldu, et je construirai ma vie à partir de ce qui m'arrive et pas en me battant contre ce que je ne pourrai jamais maîtriser.

Au moment où elle termina sa diatribe, elle fut prise d'un long frisson, qui la secoua des orteils à la pointe des cheveux. Ron remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant de sa femme.

Depuis le début de leurs malheurs, il avait tendance à la couver, comme si perdre sa magie rendait faible et sénile... Et cela avait le don d'énerver Hermione. Cependant, elle ne protesta même pas, trop perturbée par l'étrange courant qui venait d'agiter sa carcasse épuisée par les épreuves.

\- On dirait... de l'électricité statique, articula-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est étrange je...

Elle ne pouvait pas le formuler, il ne fallait pas. Mieux valait ne rien dire que de parler trop vite. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette note d'espoir qui résonnait dans son âme. Et si ce frisson était un bon présage ?

Aussitôt, toute l'énergie qui l'avait gagnée, l'espace d'une seconde, la quitta, et elle retomba dans l'apathie qui avait causé son découragement des jours précédents.

Ron, surprit, la vit passer d'un extrême à l'autre, sans en connaître la cause. Il la regarda s'effondrer sur le canapé du salon, et se prendre la tête dans les mains.

\- Hermione, je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, articula la jeune femme. Ce n'est rien, juste un faux espoir...

/

Les jours passèrent, et l'humeur d'Hermione ne se stabilisait pas. Elle avait des périodes d'apathie prolongée, durant lesquelles elle était complètement découragée et privée d'énergie. A l'inverse, elle connaissait aussi des moments d'euphorie où, gonflée d'énergie, elle se croyait capable de tout.

Elle avait contacté un libraire qui recrutait et voulait la prendre à l'essai, mais elle devait d'abord clarifier sa situation vis-à-vis des autorités moldues, et il lui manquait toute une foule de papiers... Harry, qui culpabilisait de l'avoir oubliée, maintenant qu'elle lui avait raconté son histoire, lui avait conseillé de se rendre au ministère pour qu'ils lui fournissent tout ce qui lui manquait.

\- Ils te doivent bien ça, lui avait-il dit.

Seulement, Hermione était dans une période de découragement profond. Plus que cela, elle était persuadée que tout serait terminé une fois qu'elle serait passé au ministère. Qu'elle mettrait un terme à sa vie de sorcière, pour de bon.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir le courage. Et l'argument « Gryffondor » de Ron n'avait plus la même force... Elle n'était pas une sorcière. Elle n'était pas allée à Gryffondor. Elle n'était plus rien.

Cette fois-là, le découragement fut tel qu'elle ne parvint même pas à se lever du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était effondrée.

Il fallut les pleurs d'Hugo pour qu'elle se convainque qu'il était réellement nécessaire de se lever. Elle s'occupa de son fils et sa vie reprit son cours. Le découragement la quitta pour un temps. Il y avait ses enfants, il y avait Ron, il y avait la cuisine et le ménage... Elle s'y jetait à corps perdu, refusant que Ron utilise la magie pour s'en occuper. Elle prétextait qu'elle avait besoin de s'occuper... En réalité, elle avait surtout besoin de se prouver qu'elle pouvait mener la même vie qu'avant, même si elle était privée de sa magie. Et surtout, elle voulait faire disparaitre les vieux réflexes, elle voulait cesser de chercher sa baguette à chaque seconde. Pour oublier vraiment et ne plus se rappeler plusieurs fois par jour qu'elle avait perdu tout ce qui la rendait unique.

D'ailleurs, elle se convainquait qu'elle n'avait perdu que la magie, mais qu'elle restait la même, au-delà de cela. Elle était la même personne, qu'on se rappelle d'elle ou non, qu'elle soit capable de jeter des sorts avec un bout de bois ou non. Elle était Hermione Granger, mariée, mère des deux enfants les plus beaux du monde, elle était intelligente, encore jeune, et avait la vie devant elle.

Et même si personne ne s'en souvenait plus, elle savait qu'elle avait été capable de sauver le monde sorcier, et cela changeait tout.

Alors, elle mettait un point d'honneur à vivre sa vie. Elle nettoyait, cuisinait, soignait les bobos et lisait des histoires.

Mais elle ne se rendit pas au ministère.


End file.
